ROTG oneshots, drabbels, and fluffs
by aqua-fire mix
Summary: A whole bunch of ROTG oneshots, drabbles and fluffs from our favorite guardians! (Requests are welcomed!) Rated T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Guardians drabbles or oneshots**

**Hi, depending on how many little stories I can think of determines how many stories there will be. Thoughts and ideas are welcomed! This is my first ROTG fanfic. So please give me time I assure you if there bad at first they will get better later!**

**Bad Hare Day**

Jack was flying as fast as he can laughing his but off through the warren, behind him was an angry Austrailian bunny chasing him looking like a colorful fuzzball with matching language coming from him "Frostbite! Get yer' pasty white arse back ere'! When I get my paws on ya' your gonna wish you didn't push me in the " The Aussie yelled hot on Jacks tail.

Jack turned around and flew a bit higher and yelled out "Whats the matter kangaroo? Don't you like your new hair dye?" Jack yelled while snickering but not watching out where he was going causing him to hit into a wall of the warren with a big "Umph!"

Before the winter sprite could do anything he felt being picked up and turned around with his hood by a strong paw.

Jack found himself looking into the angry eyes of a colorful rabbit.

With a toothy grin Jack said " Hey kangaroo, something looks different about you, hmm.. did you get a new hair cut?"

Bunny started shaking the now laughing Jack with his paws.

"You bloody snowflake! Why'd ya push me into the riva?! Just wait till I tell North, he'll make ya clean the reindeer stables for a week!" Bunny said sternly.

Jack managed to squirm out of Bunny's grip and look towards him still grinning, he leaned on his staff all relaxed and stated "Aw, come on kangaroo, lighten up! I was just having some fun, I am the guardian of Fun."

Bunny then got even more angry " Fun, fun, fun, don't you eva' take anything seriously? I mean all ya' do is make bloody snow days, cause trouble, and get in other peoples way!" Bunny kept on not noticing that Jack started silently sniffling and Bunny kept on.

"You just won't stop complaining about being bored, you always create snow storms when your moody not carin' how other people nearby feel."

Bunny turns toward Jack " Ey' Frostbite, what are ya' doin? Look up ere'."

Bunny got closer and noticed small droplets of water falling from Jacks face. Jack looked up all teary with his staff hugged close to his chest.

"I-I-I guess it's true huh? I know I'm useless, I guess I have just been a burden all this time, I thought I finally had a family but I guess I just annoy everyone in the end."

Jack began to turn around to leave wiping away a few stray tears, as he was about to fly off a paw grabbed his shoulder, Jack quickly tried to get away out of instinct but Bunny wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Jack yelled out while thrashing about " L-let me go!"

Bunny started trying to calm him down " Listen Frostbite I didn't mean it! I was actin' stupid, in a blind rage I didn't mean any word of it!"

Jack eventually stopped struggling keeping his head down, leaving him and Bunny in a aqward hug.

Bunny slowly let his arms down once the boy calmed down.

Jack took a couple steps forward then turned his head toward Bunny looking unsure

"So..you didn't mean it? I-I'm not a burden?"

Bunny nodded and stated "I didn't mean one word of it mate'. I was just being blind, I-I'm sorry Frostbite."

Jack slowly started to grin and stated "Ya me to kangaroo I shouldn't have pushed you in your river and made you all colorful, even though I think you look better" Jack snickered and yelped when he found himself in a headlock by the bunny.

"Ha Frostbite, you look better with your hair like that to!" Bunny said as he released Jack's head.

Jack laughed along with Bunny and the rabbit said "Come on lets go bug North into lettin us see some of his new inventions for toys."

Bunny wrapped an arm around Jacks shoulders and Jack said " Haha,you first better take a bath kangaroo."

Bunny then look slightly surprised but then smiled and said " Ya and you beta get a brush mate."

Then they both headed back toward the warren to do the said tasks.

**Welp there you have it, my first little fluff and story on ROTG, ya I think its a little out of no where and original but hey you gotta love fluffy moments! I won't keep this story hostage as people say for reviews but it would really inspire me to write more if yall would review! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is my second chappy! I hope you like it~**

**Thank you for the reviews ans fav's they really make my day! **

**Swimming**

All the guardians were at the beach because believe it or not North decided everyone needed a day off from all the work they have been doing latley. It has only been 3 months since Pitch's defeat and after that everyone was hard at work trying to get a lot of their believers back.

So here they all are at the beach.

Tooth is splashing North with water starting a mini water war between them. Sandy was sitting under an umbrella on a towel next Jack, Sandy choose not to swim because it would be a mess trying to get all his sand back if it disapates in the water so he is simply reading a book.

Jack is sitting next to Sandy watching North and Tooth have their little war.

Bunnymund was lounging on a floaty mat peacefully before the next thing he new he was pushed under water by North accidentally backing into it when Tooth splashed him causing him to back up.

"Wauugh!" Yelled out Bunny as he flew into the water unwillingly, he came up soaked and said "Oy'mate! Watch where ya goin!"

North turned around and said "Oh sorry Bunny we were only having a little fun, da?" looking towards Tooth and she nodded saying " Ya Bunny, why don't you join us?"

Bunny was about to reply but they all turned toward laughter on the beach. Both Jack and Sandy (who was silently laughing) were both rolling on the sand laughing like no tommorow. Jack looked up and yelled " Hey kangaroo! Ya alright? You look a little wet." and Jack continued laugh with Sandy making some symbols above himself technically agreeing with Jack.

Bunny started yelling back towards Jack

"Oy, Frostbite! Why don't you get our frosty tail out here and join us? Or are you scared to get your hair wet?"

Tooth and North shook their heads in agreement both saying " Ya Jack come on in! The water is fine."

"Ya come Jack, we vont you to come swim with us, da!"

Jack stopped laughing and turned towards them looking a little shocked but only for a second then got up and replied "Uhh, sorry I'd rather stay here with Sandy and ya know keep him company since he is up here."

Jack thought that would get them off his case because truth be told he was afraid of the water. He knew how to swim but ever since he fell that one fateful day into the frozen lake after saving his sister he is afraid that he will meet that fate again even though he knows he is immortal that fear is still fresh.

But he didn't want the others to know and let them think he was weak and a coward so he had to make up the excuse.

Bunny crossed his arms and shook his head and said "Naw mate your gonna get your tail in ere' before I drag ya in ere'."

North stated " Yes, I'm sure Sandy won't mind as long as your having fun, because he loves seeing children happy.!"

Tooth shook her head in approval.

Jack looked towards Sandy for some back up but instead Sandy put up some symbols saying" Go on."

Jack gave an aqward smile but behind his eyes hes saying "Gee thanks Sandy, your not helping here."

Jack started walking backwards closer up on the land but before he knew it apparently Bunny was walking up toward the shore and was next to Jack grabbing his arm.

Jack turned around and noticed Bunny tugging on his hoodie saying "Oy, you should take this off or it'll get wet and drag ya unda judgin by how little you weigh."

Jack stuttered "h-huh?"

Bunny looked at him and said " Come on Frostbite, your goin' swimin with us."

Jack managed to get out of his grip and say out " Um, Bunny I-I don't really want to..."

Bunny looked at him with one eyebrow raised

"Well Frostbite too bad, so unless you have a condition your goin in so do I have ta drag ya?"

Jack looked down and mumbled something sounding like "I'm afr..."

North who just got out of the water came standing next to Bunny "Hey what's ze mater ey?"

Bunny crossed his arms and said "Ya Frostbite, speak up we can't hear ya."

Jack mumbled the same thing a little bit higher.

Bunny raised his ear and said "Come on mate' speak up!"

Jack looked up clenching his eyes shut in anger yelling"I am afraid to swim! There ya happy?!"

Bunny and North looked stunned for a moment along with Sandy and Tooth in the back ground.

Tooth came flying out of the water saying " Oh Sweet Tooth I'm sorry! Why are you afraid? Is it the sharks?"

Bunny turned towards her stating "Nah, if that's not the reason he's way to much bone and not enough meat on his body, So what's the problem mate? Can't swim?"

Jack looked a little sad but didn't show it a whole bunch. "When I was still human, I fell into a frozen lake and dyed there.. that is how I became a guardian and ever since I got my memories back I remembered and now it's been haunting me ever since.."

He looked up at all the shocked face of the guardians and said "I bet now you all think I'm lame and cowardly. I should just leave.."

He started off but a big hand stopped him resting on his shoulder. He turned around towards the owner and saw a smiling North. "Now Jack, being afraid is no shame no? It just will take time to get over and we all vill help you ya!

Everyone agreed and Jack looked towards Bunny "You too? You don't think I'm weak for being afraid of something so stupid as water?"

Bunny shook his head and answered "Naw mate' I don't think your weak, clumsy yea but not weak,"

North grabbed everyone into a big hug laughing out

"Ya, see? Now we one big family helping each other out no?"

Everyone agreed and started helping Jack out with how to get over his fear one step at a time.

**Hey everyone! Did yall like it? I bet this one is original to buuut it is always the original ones that are made origianl for a reason :) ya gotta love em.**

**Thanks for viewing my story and reviewing it makes my day!**

**I would love it if yall game me more ideas if yall have any in mind yall want.**

**But I don't exactly do guyxguy because I'm not very good at and I can't do OC's either. But other than that bombs away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, im updating on a new little story thanks to a cool review from EmotionalDreamer101. They are a really cool person. Oh and Hypothermia and Hyperthermia are different. Hyperthermia is_ over_ your normal body temperature while Hypothermia is_ under_ your normal body temperature. Just to get that clear so there wont be any confusion.**

**Happy reading :)**

**Hyperthermia**

It was a normal morning in the warren at 4:00a.m. Bunny was getting ready for Easter, which was the next day so that meant he had to finish up on a lot of work.

Bunny sat on a chair painting some of his googies humming slightly until he heard a noise, he perked up his ear and listened until -CRASH-

Jack came in out of one of the many holes from the warren and threw a snowball right at Bunnymund's face earning a yelp out of the guardian.

Bunny turned around towards the laughing winter spirit and growled "OY! What in the bloody hell do ya think yer' doin'?"

Jack, still up in the air landed down a few feet away from Bunny and leaned on his cane with a cheshire smile then said "Hey kangaroo, you looked a little warm there so I decided to cool ya off."

Then he started snickering and dodged a swipe from Bunny. Bunny turned around back towards his googies and started putting some into his basket.

"Frostbite I thought I told you not to come here and bother me unless it's important, what do ya want?"

Jack started to walk closer dragging his cane alond leaving a trail of ice as he went.

"Oh, just looking around, bored ya know? So I decided to come visit my favorite kangaroo!"

Bunny glanced his way saying "Oh well don't I fell special."

Jack snickered and looked at what he was doing " Sooo, what cha doing there kangaroo?"

Bunny turned around with his basket in hand answering "It's Easter tomorrow and I have to get my googies in order, some googies go on there own and some I place myself. Why ya choose to come at this hour in the morning I have no idea."

Jack straitened up and said "I was wondering if I could help you out this Easter to make up for the 'Blizzard of 68'. Pleaaaase!"

Jack gave him a sappy look the way children do when they want something really bad. Bunny sighed deeply putting his paw on his face looking toward Jack replying " Give me one good reason why I should let ya help Frostbite."

Jack replied quickly stating " Um, work could get done faster and I promise not to wine or annoy you!"

Bunny sighed once again stating "Alright but I have some rules ya Anklebiter. One, you can't talk, two, you have to listen to me, and three no snowing on the ground."

Jack nodded slightly upset about the snow part but happy non the less.

Bunny looked at the clock on his wall and stated"Alright here we go, looks like we have Ireland first up."

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and a hole opened up dragging them down.

As they went to their first destination they came up at a little forest and Bunny set's to work by placing down eggs in some easy to see spots and some a little tricky to make it fun.

Jack helped by making sure the place was safe from animals and other ways to danger the eggs.

After they got done with the area Bunny informed Jack of where they were going next.

"Oy, Frosty, were headed to North America next, do ya think ya can handle it? You can go back if you want but I don't wanna hear any complainin that yer legs are tired."

Jack gave a glare and stated " Oh come on kangaroo I won't complain one bit! I am not weak besides I can fly duh."

Bunny just grunted and they headed off to the next destination.

They continued on all morning like that, they were at one of their last destinations, Austrailia.

Bunny smiled at his favorite place to visit. Jack started looking around at the surrounding and took note of the sun but figured that he could hold out on a little bit of sun and he didn't wanna tell Bunny that.

"Kangaroo, look there are some of your own kind!" Jack stated bursting into laughter after pointing at some actual kangaroo in the distance. Bunny glared and replied back "Well Frosty I hope you can keep up with this heat, We don't need you becoming a melted ice pop."

Jack only smirked and said "Oh please Kangaroo, I'm not scared of a bit of sun."

Bunny only shrugged and continued on with the placing of eggs.

To Jack it felt like this one was taking longer than the other ones and he was starting to get a little hot with his hoodie on. He noticed the rising temperature, he debated on telling Bunny but then he remembered about no complaining and he definatly didn't want to act all winey infront of Bunny. So he decided to get a quick drink from a water bottle he brought with him then carried on.

Bunny who was a little bit away wasn't fully aware of Jack but did take note of the heat and decided to try to get over with the area he was in and go to a shaded part of the place.

"Oy, Frostbite! Were goin' to the shade to start ova there."

Jack looked up with his cheeks slightly redened and small beads of sweat coming down from his face.

"Alright Kangaroo what ever you say."

Then he headed along the way Bunny was pointing at, not noticing Bunny's stare. Bunny had never seen Jack blushed red before, heck! He hasn't really seen another color on him than the paleness he always is.

"Hey, ya alright there Frosty? Sure it ain't to hot fer ya?"

Jack puffed up his chest kinda and stated "I'm fine kangaroo, geez a little sun never hurt besides were headed to the shade and still have more work to do. I bet your trying to get ride of me eh? Well ain't gonna get rid of me that easily ha!"

He sounded confident but what he really felt was hot and wanted a break but he wanted to show Bunny he was tough to and could withstand the heat besides, it wasn't that bad...

As about 15 to 20 minutes went by the temperature rose about 10 degrees and Jack wasn't looking good at all.

Jack was sweating all over where you could see sweat around the arm areas. His face was flushed pinkish red and his skin was so pale and clammy. Jack could barley walk straight.

Bunny turned around from what he is doing and notices this then says "Oy, you should head back mate' your not lookin so well I have it from here."

Jack only gives a halfheartedly glare and states "No, Bunny I am fine, geez when will you take the hint that I am perfectly fi-"

Just then in mid sentence Jack collapsed down on the ground, causing Bunny to rush over to Jack. Bunny felt his heat and screamed "Bloody hell! You feel like an oven! Why didn't you tell me Frostbite!"

Jack looked through his partially closed eyes and replied tiredly "I didn't want to slow you down remember? You said no complaining."

Jack passed out after that causing Bunny to quickly pick Jack up in his arms and jump down a hole towards North's home.

North was in the middle of reading a book because he some free time after Christmas, when suddenly Bunny came out of the ground with Jack in his arms who looked like he was going to melt.

Bunny hopped over to North hurridly and said "Hurry North! Jack has got emself overheated and I don't know what to do!"

North quickly called some of the yetis to fetch some supplies that would be needed to help Jack.

Bunny was lead by North to Jack's room that North made for him after defeating Pitch.

"Lay him down on ze bed please." Was Norths command.

Bunny who didn't argue quickly did that. North turned to Bunny and asked him how this happened. Bunny quickly explained the whole story about Jack wanting to help out. North rubbed his beard and replied "Ah yes, this no good da? Jack is a winter spirit and those do not suit well over heat.

Just then some yetis came in carrying a tub with snow in it, placing it down next the bed and placing a towel too then they left once North told them to.

"Bunny help me put him in the snow here would you?"

Bunny cautiously grabbed Jack's legs as North grabbed his arms and gently layed him down in the tube full of snow.

North layed the cloth over Jacks head and stated "He has a bit of Hyperthermia but after this snow bath and the rag to cool his fever he should cool down and be back to normal like nothing ever happened da?"

Bunny looked relieved and sat down in a chair to get rid of some of the stress he had just then. He looked up at North and said " Darn I should strangle Frostbite's neck for this! Getting me all worried like that."

North laughed and said "Ah so you do care no?

Bunny slightly put his face down replying "Well it'd be no fun around ere' without Frostbite."

"Aww, so you do care thanks kangaroo I feel touched."

Came a slightly quiet voice from the tub.

"Jack my boy! Are you alright? Do you need anything no?

Came North's worried reply.

Jack waved a no.

" No thanks North. I think I'll be fine after I stay in here for awhile and in the snow away from the sun for awhile."

Bunny got up from the chair he was in and asked "Are ya sure yer not still hurt or nutin?"

Jack thought for a second and replied " Ya I;m o.k. As far as I know wh-BONK-OW!"

Just then Bunny bonked him upside the head and stated "That's fer not telling me and scaring the heavens out of me! I thought you were bought to see the stars. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack nervously replied still rubbing his abused head "I didn't want to annoy you is all and I didn't want you to stiop on your work. Oh wait! The googies,did I ruin Easter again? Were you not able to finish in time?!"

Bunny waved him off with a smile."Naw mate' the googies can walk ya know. So everything was finished."

Jack sighed in relief.

"So your not mad or annoyed or nothing?"

Bunny shook his head "Nope. Just don't do that again o.k? If your really hurt then stop any time you want and get better and tell me o.k?

Jack nodded.

"Good, now how about we go raid some of North's cookies he has been baking, after you get a little bit betta?"

Jack replied " O.k!"

Bunny smirked and lightly punched Jack in the shoulder and said "Don't ever think that I won't help ya when yer hurt, don't do that to any of us, North, Sandy, and Tooth. We will help ya out no matter what.

Jack smiled and thought that he really did belong.

**Hey everyone! Here is the end of the chappy. Did you like it? Or was it a little off centered? If so sorry, it is 12.38 A.M. Right now and I was rushing to finish this before I went to bed because I love writing stories for all of yall ! :)**

**The next update might be tomorrow or the next because I have some things to do but I'll try to get a fresh idea in before Satuday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just had to update today because I might not get the chance to finish the one I have in mind for tomorrow, so I decided to make this one today.**

**It may be the shortest one yet but I hope you all like it. :) Happy reading!**

**Rooms**

It was a snowy day at the pole. All the guardians were inside North's home all except Jack that is. It was the beginning of winter so he had to go and make snow and do his job making people have fun. North was sitting in a big rocking chair in his living room while Tooth and Sandy were sitting on his couch.

Just then Bunny hopped in shivering like crazy, he looked toward North and said "Oy! What do ya need that is so important to call a meeting about?"

Bunny looked around and then called out "And where is Frostbite, is he late again?"

Tooth looked towards North "Ya, North why did you call a meeting without Jack?"

North smiled and replied to the confused guardians "Vell you see, ever since we defeated Pitch and finally relized Jack is as great of a guardian as we are and not at all what we thought he was, I thought we still haven't repaid him for 300 years of neglect and all he really wants is a family da? Well I decided that while he is working hard we should each make a room for him at our homes so that way he can rest at any of our homes when he happens to come by, because you know how he likes to wander and not stay in one place at a time. So what do you think da?"

The other guardians looked very thoughtful and it didn't take Tooth very long to say

"Alright! Sounds like fun!" Sandy gave a big thumbs up with a wide smile.

They all turned to Bunny who finally said "Alright fine, but I don't want him to think that it is an inventation to come bother me whenever he wants even though he already does that."

North clapped his hands toghether and with a big smile he said

"Alright! Lets get to work and meet back up here when we've all finished!"

Later that day Jack came in the pole just to say hi to him. He saw the other guardians standing in the living room, they haven't acknowledged his presence yet so he decided to make a few snowballs. With a grin he threw some and hit each guardian in the back of the head.

With a laugh Jack said "Hey guys! What's going on, what are all of yall doing here?"

North was wiping off the snowball from his head with good humor he said "Hey Jack! There you are we have been waiting for you da!"

Jack leaned on his staff looking confused then replied "Waiting? What do you mean?"

Bunny grumbling at being snowballed by the boy answered "Well we WERE waiting until you decided to snow bomb us."

Jack just grinned. North came up to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder then said "Come Jack, this way."

North led him and the other guardians to a hall by the living room and stopped at a door, he grabbed the handle and turned "Vait till you see this."

What Jack saw made him gasp. There was a bed that had four bed posts, on it was blue pillows and snowflake patterned blankets. The walls were blue with snowflakes also. On the side of the bed was a window for Jack to jump out of free when he wanted to.

On the other side of the window was a wooden dresser with a chair and and a lamp.

Jack turned around to North and hugged him "Thank you North! Why would you do this for me though?"

North smiled and replied "Vell not just me, everyone did no? We all wanted you to feel more at home so ve decided to make rooms for you in each of our homes. Vait till you see the others!"

Tooth quickly hugged Jack along with Sandy, Bunny ruffled his hair with a smirk.

Then they all went to see the other rooms that the guardians had made for their winter sprite.

**O.k I know this is really short and I didn't get the chance to tell you about the other rooms but that just means you'll get to hear about them in the other stories to come so don't get down about it ^_^.**

**Next story will surely be longer I swear!**

**Until then thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! It really makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! -Gets rocks thrown at her- Heh, heh, heh... I know that I haven't updated for awhile now buuuut that was because I got writers block and the laptop I was using was to old to go any longer. So I had to wait till my mom got a new one and then I couldn't figure out how to get the open office icon to come up so that took awhile but now its fixed and I am even writing a story now :D Please read and review I would be soooo happy! If yall wanna give constructive criticism that would be fine to but no flames! Please.**

Stuck

It was a cool windy summer day and everything was quiet boring if you ask Jack, who was flying around lazily on his cane in the wind.

"Man I'm bored wind, winter is not for another couple of months and Jaimee is at a family get together. I would go bother the guardians to see what they are doing but they are all busy and told me to go do something else. When I went to tooth she was just so busy that all she could do was say "Hi Jack." before being dragged back to work on the teeth that were collected. So I tried Sandy but he was just to tired to play with me because he had work to day every night. Then I went to North but he and his yettis were getting ready for next year already so they would have some time later for breaks. As my last resort I went to bug Bunny to see what he was doing but ya know what? He wasn't there!So now what should I do?"

The wind just spun him around in a playful matter, Jack just sighed and layed back thoughtfully on his cane to think some more.

"What to d-Wahh!" Jack yelled suddenly he was hit over by a unknown force causing him to get off track with the wind and fall smack in the middle of a forest. He hit a large tree causing a large branch to fall on him when he fell.

"Owww! I can't move my leg!" Jack looked over to his left leg and saw it was underneath the big dead branch. He tried to move it with all his might but it turns out this branch was going to fall anyways because it probably got hit by lightning at one point and he must have hit it enough to make it fall.

He looked around for his cane but It was up in a tree out of his reach hanging on a branch.

"I have to get out of here but I can't move, I guess I am stuck here."

He felt something wet on his leg and saw he was bleeding. He facepalmed and yelled "This is just great! I was bored all day, ignored by the others because of other things they had to do and now I got hit off by something from the wind and now I am stuck in this forest with probably nobody around to help me."

He laid back and stared up towards the trees, then he relized something sitting up he said to himself

"What did I hit?" He looked up in the sky for an answer and an answer he got. It turns out while he was lying on his back in the sky he hit into a big mountain.

He just cursed at himself more and yelled "Why me! I'm probably gonna be stuck here all night with wolves and bears and- wait... Oh no no no no no! Wolves? I definatly don't wanna be a meal for a pack thank you very much!"

He looked up in the sky to see what time of day it was and saw it was sunset. He groaned and laid back down stating " Bunny is going to kill me! I forgot while they were all busy, it was because we have a meeting today in twenty minutes and I am stuck underneath this branch with a minor cut on the leg not to bad but still! I might as well be dog food because if I am late again I am going to be six feet under ground from a certain rabbit."

He sighed and decided to see how long he would be there before he was discovered missing because if the wolves didn't kill him first Bunny would.

-Back with the guardians at North's place-

North was standing by (um idk what it was called so lets go with the sphere world ok?)

looking around for their missing gaurdian. Tooth was flying around worrying saying what if's about Jack, Sandy was asleep next to her, while Bunny was leaning up against the wall of the room looking very angry.

" Dangit! I told Frostbite to not be late again or I would personally trap em' under ground for a week! Just wait till I get my paws on em'!"

Bunny yelled slashing his boomarang in the air with his paw. North turned to him trying to calm him down by saying

"Bunny he said he would be here plus he is probably at Jaimee's house no?"

Bunny shook his head and said "Naw mate, I went to see his sister the other day and turns out they are at a family reunion for the next couple of weeks."

North thought for a bit before Tooth spoke up "Well he was over at my castle for a bit but I was too busy to talk so he left."

North agreed "Me too."

Bunny stated" I was off in the woods looking at the damage from the last storm to see if anything needed help."

North turned toward the world sphere (xD -Gets shot-)

"I will try to find him on here, he to is a child so maybe it will find him."

And like he said it was true, but they saw a light blue dot different from all the other dot of normal children.

Tooth stared at the place he was at and said it out loud "The Deep Woods."

Bunny bounced over and stared at the place "I was just there, what was that Anklebiter doing there right now?"

North saw that it wasn't moving "I think he is in trouble no?"

Sandy woke up at that point on half way listening to what was going on the whole time but he definatly heard the last part and started to make his favorite plane so he could go when ready.

"Sandy is right we must go now." North stated heading towards where they kept the sleigh. He and Tooth got in then looked towards Bunny who only smirked and said" Not on your nelly mate', I think I'll take my way plus I know that woods and we'd better hurry or a coulple of wolves might make our Frostbite a meal."

He then tapped his foot and went under ground into a hole, North and Tooth shrugged before taking off with Sandy in tow, into the dangerously sun setting day.

**-**Jack in the woods-

Jack has officially been laying here for about a few hours now and it is now night 9 he would guess.

He looked around for any help but couldn't find any of the guardians around.

"Come on! Have they even noticed I am gone yet, if I stay out here any longer the wolves are going to smell the dried blood and-"HOWL- He heard behind him, he said " Dare I turn around, dare I turn around..."

He heard a crunch of a twig and he turned seeing about five wolves growling with drool seething out of their mouths.

"Curse you karma! Ya hear me! Curse you!"

One of the wolves took that chance to attack him missing him by only a hair on his head while the other wolves started circling him.

Jack gulp and stated "Hey now I'm not food."

One of the wolves ran up towards him snapping only to get punched by Jack in the snout knocking it into the branch freeing him.

"Yes!" He yelled as he got up forgetting about the wolves and forgot his leg fell asleep causing him to slightly fall, Giving the wolves a chance to attack him as one ran up and bit down hard on his shoulder dragging him down again holding him in place.

He let out a loud scream from the sudden pain. Then looked at the other wolves and stated "Hey I'm not food but I know a rabbit that would surely be great for you." As a last attempt joke he thought he was saying to himself but he was really panicking on the inside.

"Oy! I heard that you popcicle!"

At that point Jack thought he was halucinating. "Huh? Bunny?"

Just then the said rabbit came and knocked two of the wolves away with a swift kick in the stomachs and looked at Jack saying "In the flesh."

The one wolf holding on to Jack by the shoulder clenched on tighter earning a groan from Jack in pain. The other two wolfs ran off only leaving three. The two not holding onto Jack charged at him trying to bite his legs but one of them got knocked down by a giant sword and magical sand, making them growl but slowly back up into the woods disappearing leaving only the one holding onto Jack.

North yelled "Let go of him you mut!"

Tooth tried to send some of her fairies but they were to small to help.

Bunny ran up and kicked the wolf right in the face making it let go and run off yelping.

"Good job Bunny! No? You got it to let go!" North yelled excitedly.

"Yea, yea that's all great but what about Jack?" Bunny said trying to make himself not sound as worried as he did.

They all looked over at Jack who was now standing up and leaning on a tree holding his shoulder.

"Thanks Bunny, and everyone, I thought you guys would never find me."

North walked over and put his and on his good shoulder then said " Well we used the world sphere and found you on there ya!"

Tooth came up to him holding his staff handing it to him then hugging him saying "Oh Jack, I was so worried! Was it my fault? Did I make you get hurt from telling you to leave?"

"No, no, no, Tooth I was simply flying along not paying attention and hit into a mountain causing me to fall off and hit into that tree knocking branch off causing it to fall on me."

Bunny bounced over and flicked him in the head stating "You gumby! Here I was about to kill ya for not making it to the meeting and now I have two new reasons to kill ya!"

Sandy, was hovering beside Jack made a question mark to what he meant by two reasons.

Bunny looked at him and replied " One, for not paying attention to where he was going and making us worry sick about em' and two for saying I could be those pesky wolves next meal."

Jack simply laughed a little earning another flick to the head.

"Ow, stop."

"Your the one who asked for it." Bunny replied.

Jack was about to say something back but North put a hand between them and said, " First we must get Jack back to the North Pole and treat his shoulder, yes?"

"Fine but I'm going to knock his head in if he does that again."Bunny said

"If you can catch me kangaroo!" Jack yelled before he started flying off toward the North pole away from the angry rabbit laughing the whole way back.

**There, how was it? It it a good apology story since I think it is the longest one I have done so far. **

**Only for you guys!**

**Idk how long the next one will be or when I will post but I have to find something to make the next one about so if yall wanna give me some pointers that would be great! **

**Till next time!**


End file.
